Every time I see you,I fall in love all over again
by Megumi Ribbon
Summary: Ummmmm.... this really a story that if I tell you anything about it, it'll ruin everything... Sorry... well please read anyways!


Title: Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon characters. This story is my idea though.  
So, please do not steal it!  
Comments: Sorry I didn't finish Sparkle Chapter Six. I was grounded for a week  
right after I put out Chapter Six. Final Fantasy Nine distracted me. I recommend  
that to anyone. It has so much feeling but into it. To make this story complete,  
if you have napster, download Final Fantasy 9, dagger's theme. It goes great   
with this fic, I think. ^.^V.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I strolled into the room. Whit marble everywhere. Men and women   
waltzing together. The song. What a beautiful song! I walk down the staircase   
gracefully. I turn to individuals on my side. They bow to me.  
  
"Princess," They say bowing. Princess? Me a princess? I don't understand.   
I keep on walking like I can't control my feat. I man walks up to me grabbing my   
hand. I look into his eyes, as I get lost in great seas of never ending blue.  
  
"May I have this dance Princess?" He asked bowing to me. I curtsy being   
my polite self.  
  
"Yes, you may, Prince," I hear these words I say. I never said them, but   
they are coming out of my mouth in my voice. The Prince takes my hand with one   
hand and puts his other on my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder and   
dance. His face came to the side of my head.  
  
"I have missed you, Love..." He whispers to me.   
  
"I have missed you also," I whisper back. Even though I haven't had the   
idea of who this man was, when we danced I felt as if I was floating. Floating high   
in the sky. The birds singing their song to us. I felt, I felt as if we were going to   
live forever, and then the music stopped and I looked at him. He smiled as he   
grabbed my hand and leaded me out of the room on to a balcony. He lifted his   
hand to my cheek and rubbed it softly.  
  
"I knew you'd come back! I always believed it!" I said closing my eyes   
adoring his touch. The prince chuckled a little.  
  
"I would never break my promise to you..." He started to come closer   
as our lips softly touched, but were interrupted.  
  
"We're under attack!" A soldier cried. The Prince pulled back and   
frowned.  
  
"Father..." The Prince growled icily. I looked at him surprised. He was   
staring out at the sky. In that second he seemed like a totally different person.   
Then, he looked down at me.  
  
"You need to leave," He told me. I shook my head.  
  
"I want to be with you!" I cried grabbing the Prince's arm. He glared   
at me.  
  
"No Serenity! You will not be killed!" He yelled fiercely.  
  
"Endymion please, if I can be by your side, please take this," I say   
pulling out a locket in the shape of a star. He stares down at it in surprisement.   
I put it in his hands and clasp my hands over his. He looks up at me.  
  
"Serenity, your star locket, I can't take this,"  
  
"No! Take it! As a symbol of my love since we may never see each   
other again if your father takes you back to your palace," I look down as tears   
come into my eyes. He lifted my chin up as tears streamed down my cheeks.   
Why am I crying? What is up with his father?  
  
"I will always know that you love me but only if you know that I'll always   
love you," He said. I nodded. Endymion pulled out his sword and started to run   
towards the battle.  
  
"Serenity!" A beautiful, slender woman with long silver hair ran into   
the room.  
  
"Yes mother?" I asked her. Mother? This beautiful woman is my Mother?  
  
"You need to get to your room. This is no place for a princess,"  
  
"Yes, mother..." I walked back into the dancing room and up the   
stairs. I came across a hall and started to walk down it. I turned around and   
opened the door only to se e enormous bedroom. I started whimper and my   
lip trembled hearing the sound of screams and clanging of swords. Sobbing,   
I ran to the bed and sobbed until sleep came over me.  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
I woke up with questions running through my head. Where is   
Endymion? Who is Endymion's father? Why is he starting a war? Where is   
the women I called Mother? Has the war stopped?  
  
I walked out of the room and started to hear sobbing. I followed   
the sound until I came across a room where one of my questions was answered.  
  
"Mother?" I ask. Mother looks up. She was healing injured men.  
  
"Hello Serenity," Sadness filled Mother's voice. I looked over to   
where the sobbing had been. I walked over to the man where the sobbing   
came from.  
  
"What happened?" I asked him. He looked up at me with hurt   
eyes.  
  
"It...It was terrible! It all happened so fast! We came to attack   
and all of the sudden we were dying. Murdering demons they are! Demons!"   
He cried. I looked up at Mother.  
  
"I had to surrender before everyone was dead. Life is much more   
important than our kingdom..." She said voice trailing off. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Are these the only survivors?" I asked. Endymion! I forgot Endymion!   
Mother looked down at the ground. I looked at her in horror.  
  
"No..." I whispered.  
  
"No!" I screamed coming to my feat. I began to run. Run out of the   
castle. Out to where the war had taken place.  
  
Blood was everywhere. Death filled the air. I gasped and began   
running. I started to lift up bodies and check them.   
  
"Endymion!" I screamed while my voice squeaked. I feel wetness   
falling down my cheeks. I wipe my tears. Be strong. I look at my hands covered   
in blood. I started to cry and I put my face in my hands. I sat up and searched   
more. I rolled over a body, only to see my love's lifeless face.  
  
"Endymion! No!" I screamed at him. His face was pale and his eyes   
had no emotion. And on his chest was a spear. Right through his heart. I kissed   
his lips only to feel nothing back for me but coldness. I looked beside him at   
his sword shattered in pieces. I picked one piece and placed it towards my heart.  
  
"If you die, Endymion, I come with you. I rather die beside you then   
live a life without you!" I screamed. I took the metal and stabbed myself in   
the heart. Feeling the piercing pain, I screamed out. I fell down to the ground   
right beside my love as darkness filled my eyes.  
  
**********************************  
Usagi woke up breathing heavily and sweating. Her fists were   
clenched. She took her fist and loosened the grip to see finger nail marks   
on her palms.  
  
It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Nothing more, She   
thought over and over again in her mind.  
  
She rolled over to look at her clock.  
  
7:00. Good. One more hour of sleep, She rolled back over and   
closed her eyes and she slowly, drifted of to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
This is kinda strange. I had this idea and began to write it. Now this   
is a story that needs to be continued.  
  
All you readers that were hoping for a sequel for 'Feelings from the Soul',  
I don't think it'll be coming. Some stories don't need a sequel. And  
'Feelings from the Soul' is one of them.  



End file.
